


Good Morning

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: For the prompt: Person A wakes up to find Person B watching them.





	

The heat from a patch of sun on his thigh rouses him from sleep. At first Merlin is disoriented. He never sleeps later than five, always compelled to check in with HQ or start work on one of his side projects. So the bright sunlight he can feel on his skin is a confusing, if not unpleasant, way to wake up. Then he remembers the shit show that was Tristan’s last mission and the 52 hours at HQ, and he understands why his body insisted on the sleep. He’s thankful for the time off that Harry has managed to secure him for today.

He stretches his limbs, a satisfying burn pulling at his muscles where they’ve cramped overnight. He cracks his eyes open, only for them to suddenly widen when he takes in the sight on the other side of the bed.

Harry is lying on his side staring at Merlin. His eyes are half closed and there is a flush high on his cheeks. Sweat glistens in a fine sheen across his collar bones and over his chest. His hand moves in lazy strokes over his cock, which is steadily dripping pre-come down to the sheets. Overall, he’s in a state, and Merlin thinks he must have been waiting for Merlin to wake up for some time.

“Good morning, darling,” Harry groans, hand squeezing a little harder as his eyes sweep over Merlin’s form.

“Aye, that it is,” Merlin responds. He reaches out to run a finger over the back of Harry’s hand before grabbing his wrist and pulling it away. “It’s also going to be a very, very good day,” Merlin promises before replacing the hand with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com/). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
